ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Forever Part 1 (Ryder 10)
Story Sir Connor, now with an eyepatch over his left eye, waits with two Knights in a junkyard. The Vreedle Brothers’ ship lands, as Octagon and Rhomboid disembark. Rhomboid: Are they our business arraignment partners? Octagon: I do believe so. I find it ironic that the Forever Knights, folks that hate aliens, turn to aliens for their black market needs. Connor: Yes, it is a sin to be interacting with you. So let’s make it quick. Do you have what I want? Octagon motions to Rhomboid, who pulls out a Tachyon Cannon. Connor motions his hand to his Knights, as they go forward, bringing suitcases of money. Octagon takes the cases, as Rhomboid gives the cannon to the Knights. The Knights give it to Connor. Connor: Now. To make sure it works. Connor raises and points the cannon at the Vreedles, firing it. Octagon and Rhomboid are hit, being vaporized into atoms. Connor: A weapon that destroys you at the molecular level. Perfect. End Scene Bullfrag chases Sir Morton down an alley way, heading towards a warehouse. Morton hops onto a dumpster, and through an open window. Bullfrag hops, following. Ester and Kevin run close behind. Ester: This is obviously a trap! Doesn’t he remember what happened last time we fought this faction of Knights? Kevin: Yeah. But this means payback! Kevin jumps up the dumpster, absorbing the metal and following Bullfrag. Ester sighs, as she stretches over the dumpster, holding her nose as she does. Bullfrag extends his tongue, swinging it at Morton and the Twin Knights. The Knights jump over the tongue, as Morton charges at Bullfrag with a fist. Bullfrag catches Morton, rolling backwards and kicking him away, into Kevin’s fist. Ester stretches her arms, knocking the Twin Knights away. The three take a stance, as Morton and the Twin Knights get up. Chadwick: Enough! Chadwick walks in, as he pulls out his DNA disrupter. He scans Bullfrag, it firing a red beam, reverting Bullfrag. He then puts it away. Chadwick: I would like to propose a truce and alliance. Kevin: Alliance? Doubt it. Chadwick: You see that my Knights aren’t armed, correct? We come in peace, and, (He grits his teeth.) we need your help. Ryder: I’ll listen. Doesn’t mean anything though. Chadwick: You are familiar with the other factions, correct? Ester: Yeah. Led by Driscoll and Patrick. Chadwick: And the grand prophecy? Kevin: Whoever gets that Ultimate Weapon thing is the true Forever King? Chadwick: We believe that the Ultimate Weapon is one that can kill a dragon. Kevin: Where do you get a dragon? Chadwick: In the dungeons of King Patrick’s castle. For 1,000 years, since the founding of the Forever Knights, we have searched for a way to kill it. Ester: You’ve kept a dragon imprisoned for 1,000 years?! Chadwick: I never agreed that keeping it would do anything, as killing one beast is pointless. But, if they do kill it, Ryder: Then all the Knights would have to rally behind that king, the (He makes air quotations) true king. Chadwick: I recently got word that King Patrick found a weapon that could do just that, a Tachyon Cannon. Kevin: Ugh. Not good. Ryder: Would that do it? Kevin: It attacks a foe’s DNA at a sub-cellular level. I’m not sure if it could kill a Dragon. But I don’t see why not. Chadwick: I need your help to break into Patrick’s castle, to destroy the cannon. Ester: Uh, give us a minute. Ester stretches, pulling Ryder and Kevin in, the three forming a huddle. Ester: It’s a trap. There’s no way that a Knight would come to us for help. Especially since they want us dead. Kevin: That’s probably the plan. The other Knights focus on us, while he gets free. Ryder: We have to do it though. Us breaking in means we can free the Dragon. Kevin: And we might as well destroy that Tachyon Cannon too. Ultimate weapon or not, that’s pretty dangerous to leave lying around. Ester: I don’t like this. Ryder: We’ve got to go for it. (Ryder breaks from the huddle.) We’re in. But we do this our way. Chadwick: I know the castle. Ryder: And I know you’ll stab us in the back. You give us the details, we make the plan. You deviate from it, we kick your butts. Chadwick: (Sighs in dissatisfaction) Fair enough. End Scene Chadwick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chadwick has his arms wrapped around Ryder on the Tenn-Speed, his cape flowing in the wind. He is absolutely terrified, as Ryder does a wheelie, freaking him even more. Ester looks disgruntled, as Morton is riding on her bike, their pace slowed down. Ester: How’d I get you, Sir Heavypants? Morton: This is the plan to get us all in. Just stick to it, girl. Ester’s leg stretches around the side, kicking him in the arm. Ester smirks, as her leg retracts. Kevin tries to keep a straight face, as the Happy Twin looks over his shoulder, the smile on his mask causing Kevin to shudder. Kevin: I told you, keep your distance! You’re like a crazy clown or something. And you! Don’t touch anything! The Sad Twin was in the side car, and gives his frown to Kevin. The three motorcycles approach a castle, which sounds the alarm. The Knights at the castle get into position, firing blasters down at them. Ryder: Evasive formation! Ester and Kevin break off to the side, as Ryder raises his right arm, activating the Omnitrix. Chadwick: What are you doing?! Both hands on the wheel at all times! Ryder: I bet you’re one of those slow old people I honk at. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Xylofreeze. He grabs the handle bar, and his tail moves, startling Chadwick. Chadwick lets go of Xylofreeze, and almost falls off. Xylofreeze grabs Chadwick with his tail. Xylofreeze: Ugh! Get back up! I’ve got enough to worry about without thinking about keeping you onboard. Chadwick sits back up, as the Knights launch boulders from catapults, Xylofreeze’s eyes glowing. The boulders stop, as they are launched back up the wall, the Knights scattering. Xylofreeze drives in front of the closed gate, pointing his hand at it. He reaches for the chains and levers, trying to open it. Chadwick: Hands! Xylofreeze sighs, as he brings his tail around, grabbing onto the handle he had let go of. Chadwick: Is that really safe?! Xylofreeze: I’m about ready to push you off and abandon this endeavor. So stop backseat driving and shut up! Xylofreeze continues focusing on the lever, as it activates. The gate tumbles down, slamming down across the moat. Xylofreeze drives across, as Ester and Kevin follow. Xylofreeze reverts, his one hand still in the air. Ryder: Whoo! Chadwick: Ah! Ryder makes a sharp turn, sliding to a stop. Their stop is sudden, Chadwick flying off. He gets up, spitting up dirt. Ryder: Told you to hold on. Ester inches forward, coming to a stop, as Kevin goes into park. Morton gets off Ester’s bike, as the Twin Knights get off. Kevin: Finally! I thought I had some serial killers with me. Why do they have such horrifying masks? Morton: To scare unsuspecting victims, like you. Voice: How dare you break into my castle! The group turns, seeing King Patrick, with a red cape similar to Chadwick, and a crown. Behind him is a legion of Knights, led by Sir Connor. Chadwick: Patrick. Patrick: Chadwick! This is a bold move, especially from you. I thought it would be Driscoll that’d break in. Driscoll: You called? Driscoll and the Forever Ninja drop down from the rafters above, startling everyone. Driscoll was wearing regular Forever Knight armor, with gauntlets. His right hand seemed like he had three fingers, as his fingers moved together. Driscoll: Intel that you have a way to kill the Dragon. You didn’t really think I could let that stand, could I? (He looks at Chadwick.) It seems I’m not the only one who thought that way. Ryder: That’s what you look like? I see why you had a helmet. (He laughs) You’re bald. Driscoll: You brought him? Sir Connor: Yes, that is reckless, especially for you. What are you up to, Chadwick? Morton steps forward, in front of Chadwick. Morton: How dare you address the Forever King as a commoner? Connor: Forever King? Ha! King Patrick is the true king! Patrick: I tire of this. Sir Connor, eliminate them. Connor: Of course, Your Majesty. Attack! The army of Knights open fire, as Ryder ducks out of the way. Morton moves forward, protecting Chadwick. Morton: Attack! The Twin Knights charge in, appearing in the middle of the mast of Knights. The Happy Knight grabs the Sad Knights, and spins him around, using him as a weapon. The Knights are scattered, as Forever Ninja appears behind Kevin, jabbing at him. Kevin moves just in time, as Ester stretches to grab it. It dodges, grabbing the arm and thrusting Ester into the mass of Forever Knights. Ryder: Ester! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildmutt. He roars, as he charges into the mass. Kevin grabs his hover cycle, absorbing the paint. Kevin: I thought we were going to stay OUTSIDE their little feud! Morton swings a fist at Connor, who parries with his sword. Connor swings it, as Morton jumps back at a fast speed, closing the distance and tackling Connor with ease. Connor recovers, and engages again. Connor: You may be tough, but I am the strongest of the Knights! I have proven my worth time and time again! Morton: True. You’re the strongest, because I wasn’t there for the competition. The Twin Knights jump, kicking away charging Knights. They then start cartwheeling, kicking Knights away as they keep going. Wildmutt charges through, swatting Knights away as he searches for Ester. The Twin Knights land in front of him, cartwheeling as they grab Wildmutt’s arms. They raise Wildmutt into the air, as they slam him into the ground. Forever Ninja jumps in the air, getting ready to thrust an energy blade into Wildmutt. Ester stretches and punches Forever Ninja out of the air, as Wildmutt bites at Sad Knight, who lets go. Wildmutt then throws Happy Knight at Sad Knight, the two lost in the crowd. Wildmutt jumps off another Knight, as Ester stretches out after him. Wildmutt reverts, as Kevin punches a Knight away. Kevin: I thought we said we weren’t going to get sucked into the trap. Ester: What trap? They’re just beating each other up. Kevin: Take a look around. Guess who’s missing. Ryder and Ester look around, Ryder groaning. Ryder: Chadwick’s gone! Ester: Patrick and Driscoll too. Kevin: A confrontation between the Kings. Not good. Ryder: Get out. Get ahold of Morty. As soon as the Dragon’s free, you guys need to be ready to help escort it out of the way. Ester: What about you? Ryder: Oh, I’ve got to free the Dragon. Ryder runs off, as Kevin and Ester get on their bikes, riding off. End Scene A large, green scaled Dragon is thrashing against his chains. The door to the dungeon opens, as Patrick walks in, wielding the Tachyon Cannon. The Dragon looks frightened, as it screeches violently. Patrick: All those years of failures have led to this. Now, (He raises the cannon, it charging.) Goodbye. Driscoll moves in at a blinding speed, his right arm moving like a blur as he punches the cannon. It pushes the cannon upwards, as it fires upward, hitting the ceiling. Driscoll kicks Patrick away, him dropping the cannon. Patrick gets up, grabbing his head. Patrick: What are you doing?! This is what we’ve always dreamed about! Driscoll: What you dreamed about. You want to kill the Dragon, Chadwick wants to take over the world. I want to take out all those pesky aliens, that ruined my career. Chadwick: And with such weak goals, it’s no wonder you guys are so soft. Chadwick enters the room, pulling out his DNA scanner. He scans the Dragon, which reacts hastily. Chadwick: But I will succeed where you both failed. I’ll kill the Dragon, and every other alien on Earth. Driscoll: You’re bluffing. Chadwick: (Puts the scanner away) This scanner feed directly into a database of my ultimate weapon, a Highbreed Pulse Generator. It releases a pulse that affects the DNA of species input into it. I will use it to eradicate all alien life forms on Earth! Patrick: Such a device doesn’t exist! Chadwick: Oh, but it does. And I’ve been collecting alien DNA for some time now. Incursean, Kraaho, Nemuina, Kineceleran (Driscoll’s face cringes at that.) And now, Dragon. There’s a place called Undertown that has all sorts of DNA available. Driscoll: You’ll never succeed. Chadwick: Oh, but I will. Because he will come in three, two, one. The ceiling breaks, as Wildvine’s head sticks out. Wildvine: Gotcha! You guys couldn’t hide from, whoa. It really is a Dragon. Patrick grabs the Tachyon Cannon, as he fires it at Wildvine. Chadwick uses the DNA disruptor to revert Wildvine, Ryder falling onto the Dragon’s back, the Omnitrix being scratched by a scale. The energy blast hits the ceiling, it crumbling and falling on Ryder and Dragon. Dragon screeches, as a rock breaks its muzzle, its screech becoming a roar. Dragon fires a laser resembling fire from its mouth, hitting and causing the Tachyon Cannon to explode. The entire structure starts to shake, breaking down. Chadwick retreats, Driscoll and Patrick close behind. Dragon breaks his chains, as he flies through the ceiling, causing another cave in. Ryder is pushed down, as he activates the Omnitrix. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Dragon Villains * Forever Knights Faction 1 ** Patrick ** Sir Connor * Forever Knights Faction 2 ** Chadwick ** Sir Morton ** Twin Knights * Forever Knights Faction 3 ** Driscoll ** Forever Ninja Neutral * Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used * Bullfrag * Xylofreeze * Wildmutt * Wildvine (cameo) Trivia * This episode brings together all the known factions of the Forever Knights against each other. * It's revealed that the Knights think they can become the Forever King by killing the Dragon. * This is the first time Chadwick has ridden a motorcycle. It shows. * Chadwick reveals his plan, to use a Highbreed Pulse Generator. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights